bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (original Norwegian dub)
For the real dub, click here. VeggieTales had a Norwegian dub done by SDI Media Norway. It was done from 1998-2006. Episodes up until LarryBoy and the Bad Apple were dubbed there. Distribution was done by Word Norway for Christian bookstores from 1998-2006 and by Paramount for mass markets from 2000-2006. Episodes *Dagens ferske salat (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Today's fresh salad) *Vredens druer (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (The grapes of wrath) *Er du min nabo? (Are You My Neighbor?) (same translation) *Rack, Shack og Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation) *David og den sure agurken (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the sour cucumber) *Leken som reddet julen (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *Veldig dumme sanger (Very Silly Songs!) (Very dumb songs) *Super-Snurk! Skrønen l'ra verdensronnet (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy! Lie from the top world) *Joshua og den store muren (Josh and the Big Wall!) (Joshua and the Great Wall) *Madam Blåbærhulk (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Slutten av silliness? (The End of Silliness?) (same translation) *Super-Snurk! og rykteugresset/Rykteugresset (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (Supersnurk and the reputation/Reputation) *Kong George og gakkgakken (King George and the Ducky) (same translation) *Esther: jenta som ble dronning (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (same translation) *Lyle den vennlig viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *Den ultimative nedtellingen av dumme sanger (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (same translation) *Syng sanger med Jona og mer! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) (Sing songs with Jonah and more!) *Julestjernen (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Autoholdningens vidunderlige verden (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (The wonderful world of entertainment) *Balladen om lille Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *En påskefortelling (An Easter Carol) (An Easter story) *En Snudler Tale (A Snoodle's Tale) (same translation not counting the snoodle name change) *Opp trappen! (Sumo of the Opera) (same translation) *Jarle og kakekrigen (Duke and the Great Pie War) (same translation not counting Duke's name change) *Minnesota Luke og jakten på Samsons hårbørste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation not counting Minnestoa Cuke's name change) *(Lord of the Beans) *Sherflaks Holmes og den gyldne linjal (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation not counting Sheerluck's name change) *Super-Snurk! og den store fristelsen (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (LarryBoy and the Big Temptation) Compilations * Tom og Snurken favoritthistorier! (Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) * Mer av Tom og Snurken favoritthistorier! (More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) * Juniors favoritthistorier! (Junior's Favorite Stories!) * Snurkens favoritthistorier! (Larry's Favorite Stories!) * Klassikere fra Crisper! (Classics from the Crisper!) * Heroes of the Bible! Stå opp, stå høyt, stå sterkt! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) * Tom og Snurken er å tegne! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) (same translation) Movies * Jona og den store hval (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (Jonah and the great whale) Trivia *This dub has similarities with the 2nd dub (the real one). **Both dubs have Bob and Larry's names as Tom (Bob) and Snurken (Larry). **The Theme Song used the same lyrics from the second dub. **Some of titles of this dub were also used for the 2nd dub. **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel uses the same lyrics as in the 2nd dub. *This dub has a few differences from the 2nd dub. **All episodes preceding Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler are left uncut despite the fact that 71.5% of the population in Norway are Lutherans. **Episodes from Lord of the Beans to Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple don't use the 2010 to 2013 theme song. **The dub of Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen has no theme song as normal. **The name Super-Snurk isn't reverted to his original name for LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. *Oddly enough, Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) wasn't dubbed in Norwegian. *''Os Amigos Vegetais'' (The Brazilian spin-off to VeggieTales) also recieved a dub in Norwegian by the same studio under the name Dine VeggieTales venner. Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales